Her Frozen Angel Sesshomaru
by TheOmegaGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha agrees to kill kagome so Kikyo could have a full soul and become fully human, Kagome over hears and feels betrayed, in her time of grief who stumbles upon her other than the great ice lord himself, Can he heal her heart? Rated M for future mature scenes. R&R PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome pulled herself out of the bone eaters well and into the Feudal Era with her backpack full of supplies and ramen for Inuyasha. Sighing she sat at the edge of the old well and frowned when she saw Kikoyu's soul collectors and followed them deep into the forest of Inuyasha. Kagome soon came to a clearing to find Inuyasha embracing Kikoyu. Not wanting to be seen she quickly hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikoyu's voice came.

"Yes Kikoyu I do, and I always shall." Inuyasha replied with his voice full of sincerity. Kagome felt her heart break in her chest.

"Then if you want me to say with you, Inuyasha you will kill my clone, will you do this for me, will you Inuyasha?" she asked No he wouldn't do that. He cares about me. Kagome thought

"Yes I will, I will do anything for you my love." Inuyasha said and then kissed her. Kagome felt a cold feeling creep over her body, and walked away back to the well. Kikoyu noticed Kagome's depressed aura and smiled to herself, this plan was going perfectly. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and put on a fake smile on for her you're back." screeched Shippo. Kagome smiled down at her adopted son, and then to Miroku and Sango.

"Ahh lady Kagome so you have returned to us, and as I can see you have also brought things back from your time." Miroku said with a smile upon his face.

"Yeah I brought back a lot this time." Kagome said putting the items of her bag out on display for everyone to see.

"So your back, took you long enough wench." a voice came from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the door way. "Did ya bring any ramen?" he asked looking over the items that she had just sat out.

"Yes but not for you, I brought it for Koga." Kagome said smiling knowing the name of his rival would piss him off.

"WHAAAT! Why did you bring it for the flea bitten wolf, why not me?" the enraged dog demon demanded.

"Because he deserves it and you don't." she said flatly."I'm going for a walk and if that ramen is gone when I get back Inuyasha I am going to sit you to hell." Huffing Kagome walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha what did you do to make Kagome so mad?" Shippo asked.

"Why is it always me, why can't it be someone from her own time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Inuyasha she is only like this when she is either on her period or she is mad at you, and right now I doubt she is PMSing." Miroku said. Inuyasha didn't say anything and just slumped into the corner, deciding whether eating the ramen is worth going to hell for, it was a hard decision


	2. Chapter 2 Frozen Light

Kagome walked aimlessly into the forest, and soon realized that she had lost her way, sighing she continued to walk in the direction that she was going...she couldn't get any more lost now could she? After what seemed like hours she reached a cliff and sat down dangling her feet over the ledge. .Kagome sat at the edge of the cliff tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why had Inuyasha chosen Kikoyu over her? What did that clay pot have that she didn't?"she thought. "Oh yeah Inuyasha s heart, right." She said out loud. .The images flashed into her head, He said he'd kill me for her, so that they could be together. Kagome frowned as the tears flowed even harder. She couldn't take this anymore, she couldn't deal with the pain, she just couldn't, she had chosen to stay with him to help find the jewel shards, but now she was regretting that decision. Kagome looked over the edge of the cliff and into the forest below her, she knew if she jumped off the edge, the fall from such a height would surely kill her, and if it didn't some demon would finisher her off. Smiling sadly Kagome got up and walked to the forest line and then spun on her heel, making a dash for the edge of the cliff.

Sesshomaru watched the young miko cry at the edge of the cliff. His stupid half brother had made her cry once again. He could hear his beast snarl at the thought of Inuyasha making her weep tears on his behalf. Though he did not wish to acknowledge his feelings for the human girl at first, as of late he had realized that he had fallen for the miko named Kagome a while ago. From the day that she pulled the Tenseiga from the stone in his father's tomb. Now he couldn't tear himself from her side. He saw her get up, her eyes swollen from her crying, and walked in his direction. He took a step back, then she spun on her heal and ran toward the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru didn't even think before he jumped off after her, catching the young girl in his embrace.

He made his way down the cliff side, finally making down to the forest floor below. He looked down at the raven haired beauty that lay breathing in his arm. Her dark locks lay somewhat tossed over her face, making her pale skin shine in the moon light, her scent invaded his senses a mixture of rain and wild jasmine filled his nostrils. How he loved her, everything about her and how he swore to protect her, from any harm. She started to stir in his arms as he laid her on the ground, and walked back into the shadows. .Kagome opened her eyes to find herself still alive.

"Damn how did I survive that fall it should have killed me. She cursed aloud. Oh well, better wait for some demon to come along and eat me." .Sesshomaru still in the shadows could not believe his ears. "She wants to die?"

"But why?"

"I mean if Inuyasha finds me he would probably kill me just like Kikoyu wanted him to do." She sighed. Sesshomaru s blood began to boil at the thought of that half-breed slaying the woman that he loved. A low growl escaped his throat making Kagome look up.

Kagome rose to her feet looking directly at him, it had been during the day time she would have spotted him. "Ok whoever you are come on out if you're going to kill me go ahead I m going to wind up dead anyway, so you'd be doing me a favor." She shouted.

"Miko you should not say such things out loud, because someone might just take you up on that offer..." Sesshomaru said walking out from behind a tree. "This Sesshomaru wonders, why a miko such as you is alone in woods such as these unprotected, and looking for death." He said smiling.

"Like you would care." She huffed. Sesshomaru chuckled, which surprised Kagome because he was always void of any type of emotion.

"Amuse me then miko, it's not like you have anything better to do." He said in his usual cold tone. Sighing in defeat she knew he was right, plus he could kill her if she made him mad enough.

"It's nothing really just Inuyasha telling Kikoyu that he would kill me so that they could be together." She said with tears swelling up in her chocolate brown eyes. "After I have stood by him threw everything, plus I've never tried to kill him all I have showed him is love and he just repays me with heart ache over and over again."

"Then you are a fool." Sesshomaru said. "If he does not respect you then why do you stay with him? If he has this other priestess why doesn't she just help him find the shards of the shikon jewel?"

Looking down at her feet Kagome wondered why herself, but she already knew why it was because she loved Inuyasha, she loved him even though he did not return her feelings. "Miko this Sesshomaru is waiting for an answer." He said eyeing her coldly.

"I guess it is because I love Inuyasha, that s why I stay with him."

" You love him, yet he chose a woman that has been dead for fifty years, and plans to kill you and you stand there in front of this Sesshomaru claiming that you love that hanyou of a half brother." He said making shivers run down Kagome s spine. "You are a bigger fool than I thought miko."

"What gives you the right to judge me Sesshomaru, you re being a hypocrite, if I recall correctly you tried to kill me yourself a few times if I'm not mistaken." Kagome said coldly. Sesshomaru was taken back by the young girl's words, he had never tried to kill her ok maybe once but that was before he knew that he had fallen for her. Sesshomaru was enjoying himself by toying with this young woman, she certainly is amusing, Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to continue his little game as an evil thought came into his mind.

Sesshomaru smiled, "What then makes you think that you are safe now little miko? What makes you think that I will not slay you right now and be on my way?"

Kagome gave a sad smile, "If you killed me right now, it would be a blessing to me, so I would not die by Inuyasha's hands." She said her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Sesshomaru caught his brother's scent in the wind and a plan soon formed in his head. Looking at Kagome he said "If that is what you wish miko I shall do it for you but I remind you, whatever I do is for my own personal gain, do I make myself clear miko?" Kagome just nodded at his offer, and Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and brought his blade down upon the woman he loved.

*With the stupid mutt*

Inuyasha had grown impatient,(not that it is a surprise) and went looking for Kagome, the meeting with Kikoyu played in his mind, would he really have to kill Kagome? He didn't want to he loved her as well as he loved Kikoyu, and didn't want to lose her. Deciding that he would deal with that later he followed Kagome's scent and what confused him was that the scent of tears were mixed in with her sweet smell and one other thing puzzled him, Sesshomaru's scent was with hers, like they were near each other, the thought of Sesshomaru made Inuyasha s blood boil and hastened to find Kagome. "Kagome please be safe." Inuyasha silently prayed.

Inuyasha soon came to the scene of Sesshomaru and Kagome talking, "What then makes you think that you are safe now little miko? What makes you think that I will not slay you right now and be on my way?" he heard Sesshomaru say and saw Kagome give a sad smile.

"If you killed me right now, it would be a blessing to me, so I would not die by Inuyasha s hands." She said her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"Kagome knows."Inuyasha thought to himself, feeling as if ice ran threw his veins. .He heard Sesshomaru's voice again "If that is what you wish miko I shall do it for you but I remind you, whatever I do is for my own personal gain, do I make myself clear miko?" Kagome just nodded at his offer, and Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and Inuyasha watched as his brother slaughtered one of the women he loved. He saw her give a peaceful smile as the blade tore through her body, and she fell onto the hard cold ground.

*back with Sesshy ^_^*

Cleaning his blade he looked at the woman that lay in a pool of her own blood her long dark hair blending in with the widening crimson pool that was spilt around her pale corpse, even in death she was beautiful. Letting the thought go he turned around facing the direction Inuyasha's scent came from ."Brother I know that you are there, come out and see what you have caused." He said his voice trying to hide his worry for the young woman. Inuyasha walked out of the tree line and looked at Kagome and sighed.

"So she knew, she knew that I was going to kill her, how did she know?" He said his voice laced with hurt and surprise.

"She came across you and your wench when she returned to you, her heart was broken and she wished that her death not lay upon your hands." Sesshomaru said coldly, "so Inuyasha now you can go and tell your clay pot that she no longer has to worry about Kagome for you saw that she was slain."

" But what am I going to tell the others, they will wonder what happened to her, and what of her body I cannot just let her lay here without a proper burial." Inuyasha said making a move toward Kagome.

"I will see to her, and as for your friends that is up to you Inuyasha for this Sesshomaru cannot help you there." he said turning his back to his half-breed of a brother. Sighing Inuyasha walked away to find Kikoyu and tell her the news.

Sesshomaru drew the tensegia and soon saw the collectors of the nether world hard at work trying to take her soul, he smiled ."Her soul must be a big job." he thought as he brought his blade threw the little impish bodies that where on hers. Kagome shot up feeling as if she was just woken up from a deep sleep, finding herself staring into a pair of golden orbs. She felt wet and cold, looking down she saw that she was drenched in her own blood. The memory of Sesshomaru slicing her in half played in her mind, it didn't make sense to her that she was still living.

"Miko you will catch cold if you continue to remain in those despicable garments much longer." Sesshomaru said making Kagome look up at the sound of his voice.

"I thought that I was dead, you killed me, why why did you bring me back to life Sesshomaru?" Kagome demanded hurt reflecting in her chocolate eyes.

"Because this Sesshomaru wished to do so that is why little miko." he said his voice cold.

Shivering Kagome got to her feet and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Okay so what do you plan to do with me now that you have brought me back from the dead, make me your slave, like that little imp thing that follows you around." An image of Kagome dressed up like Jaken came to Sesshomaru's mind, what a disturbing thought.

"Or will you keep me prisoner like you do that little girl, Rin?" she demanded shaking violently from cold.

"First Rin follows me of her own accord and second you are to accompany me as a mother figure for Rin, do I make myself clear miko?" he said raising one of his perfect silver eyebrows.

"And what if I don t what are you going to do then kill me?" the girl demanded looking up at him as he towered over her tiny form.

"I didn't say that I was asking, Miko, you will accompany me for my ward you understand this Sesshomaru's words, and if you try to escape then you will become my prisoner, Miko, do I make myself clear?" he said making the last words colder if that was even possible.

"Chrystal." Kagome said coldly, defiance showing brightly in her eyes.

"Now come we need to get you cleaned up soon if not you will become ill in this weather." Mumbling to herself, she reluctantly followed the icy lord into the forest.

*Back with Inuyasha*

Inuyasha made his way back to Kaede's hut when he spotted Sango, cleaning her weapon.

"Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?" she asked her voice laced with worry .

"No I didn't, it's like she just disappeared, I couldn't even catch her scent." He lied. Sango sighed Kagome had been like a sister to her and now she was missing, dread and worry surrounded her aura. Inuyasha walked into the hut and waited for nightfall so he could tell Kikoyu that Kagome was dead.


End file.
